The New Batman
by Number Eleven is my OC
Summary: Bruce has died, leaving Dick all the money, the house, and the company. 3 little brothers to take care of too. One more problem, Jason's gotten Wally's little sister pregnant! rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello**

**This just came to me.**

**Enjoy**

**This story is disclaimed I do not own YJ. If I ever meet Bruce Wayne I will convince him to buy it for me, but until then I do not own YJ.**

* * *

Dick rolled over in bed. His head hurt and he could feel water on his face.

Why was there water on his face?

Oh, that was why. The funeral last night... he was in charge, and he had three little brothers to take care of.

He better get moving.

He dragged himslef out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

He quickly brushed his teeth and threw on a plain black t-shirt before walking out of his room and down the stairs. He could smell cooking. Alfred was making breakfast.

"Jason! Tim! Damian!" Dick called up to his little brothers, "Wake up! Time for breakfast!"

No response and no one came down the stairs.

He sighed and walked up back up the stairs and towards Tim's room, the one least likely to shoot him for disturbing their sleep.

He knocked before opening the door anyway.

"Tim? Tim time to get up, it's 10:00." Dick said gently, walking over to his bed in the middle of the room.

"We aren't going to school, why does it matter when we get up?" Tim asked, shifting under his covers.

"Because if we don't, the breakfast Alfred's making will go to waste." Dick countered.

"Good point." Tim said, pushing the covers away and slowly getting out of bed.

Dick moved onto Damian's room.

"Damian, Alfred's making breakfast and if you don't get out of bed you will not get any and I'll make you go to school!" Damian got up immediately after that.

Jason next.

As soon as Dick stepped into the door of Jason's room he heard a loud bang like a gunshot, and a small piece of metal hit the wall right next to his head.

"Shut the fuck up Dick." Jason said angrily.

"Do you sleep with your guns?" Dick asked.

"I repeat, shut the fuck up Dick." Jason repeated angrily.

"The next time you shoot at me I'm taking your guns away."

"What makes you think you can do that?" Jason growled.

"Because I'm the oldest and the only legal adult here. Technically I'm your guardian so you can quit shooting at me and get your ass downstairs or you are going to go to school today, tomorrow and every goddamn day this year regardless of your duties as Red Hood." Dick yelled angrily before storming over to Jason and pulling the gun out of his hand, "I'm also the one Bruce left all the money to, so I decide what to pay for and what to invest in. If I don't want you to be Red Hood anymore I can cut you off completely. Do you understand me Jason Peter Todd?"

"Yes I understand you Richard John Grayson." Jason replied.

"Good, now get up."

Jason obeyed reluctantly.

Dick walked down the stairs to the dining room where Tim and Damian were waiting while Alfred was serving brekfast.

Dick sat down quietly. He knew that they didn't want to talk to him, they were lost in thought. Tim was probably thinking about Cassie while Damian was worried about who would be Batman now. He was too young, Tim probably wouldn't want the responsibility and was a little young. Jason DEFINETLY wouldn't want the position, that just left Dick.

Did he want to be Batman? He would have to talk to Wally and Roy about it first. If he trusted anyone to help him make such a huge decision it was them.

Jason came down the stairs grumbling to himself about something or other. He looked pissed. He sat next to Dick, not by choice, that was just the only seat that wasn't Bruce's. No one wanted to sit in that chair.

"Look Dick, I'm sorry I shot at you. I know I shouldn't have... it's just..." Jason didn't finish his sentance.

Dick was shocked.

Did Jason just apologize to him? Apologize? To him?

The world really was ending.

"I'm sorry to. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Dick patted Jason's shoulder and was surprised to not get the stare of death for doing so. Jason just stared at his plate and ate very little.

Everyone left the table after about 10 minutes and eating virtually nothing. The first thing Dick did was pick up his phone and call Wally and Roy. He arranged to meet them at Roy's house in two hours. He didn't want any of his brothers overhearing.

Before leaving, Dick checked all their rooms, Jason's said "Out" on a note on the door.

Dick walked to Tim's room where Tim was lying face-up on his bed just staring at the ceiling.

"Tim, I'm gonna be out for a little while, and Jason already left so you're in charge." Dick said.

Tim just nodded without any verbal response he turned over so he was facing the wall away from Dick.

Dick grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door. He didn't want Tim, Damian, or Alfred to see the tears moving down his face now.

* * *

**I know, I know, it's kind of boring, but hopefully it will get better. If you've read the summary you know that more drama is coming.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter.**

**There will not be a smut scene in this story, no matter how much Shaurine wants to write it.**

**Anyway. Feb. 20th is my birthday! So this will get out around then. Reviews would be a perfect birthday gift.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Dick pulled into the driveway at Roy's house. He climbed out and closed his door a little too hard.

He walked up to the front door and knocked.

Jade came to the door.

"Oh, hello Richard." She said cooly.

Married to Roy or not, her constant calm attitude gave Dick the creeps.

"I'm here to see Roy. Is Wally here already?"

"Yes, he arrived about 10 minutes ago. Come in."

Dick followed her insructions and walked up the stiars to where Roy and Wally were sitting on the floor in Roy and Jade's bedroom.

"Hey man." Wally said, lacking his usual cheer.

"I'm not here because of that. I'm here becuase there needs to be a Batman." Dick said calmly, trying to keep it under control.

Roy and Wally both looked confused.

"I'm asking you if you can help me decide whether to be Batman or not." He explained.

* * *

Jason sat in the living room of Barry Allen's house with Anita West. Barry Allen's niece, Wally West's little sister, his girlfriend, and the girl he had gotten pregnant.

Great. Just great. What would Bruce say?

No, Bruce couldn't say anything. Better question. What would Dick say? What would WALLY say? Wally would take his guns away and shoot him until his flesh barely held together at all.

"Jason, are you listening to me?" Anita poked her pointer finger into his face.

"Sorry. Lost in thought." He said, "What did you say?"

"I asked you what we were going to do! What are we going to do Jason?! We both know you are not father material, and I'm still in high school!" She yelled. Jason was glad that neither Wally nor Barry was home. He would most likely already be dead if either of them were.

"You could get an abortion."

She punched him in the face. Hard.

That was going to bruise.

"I need a cigarette..." He mumbled, reaching into his pocket to retrieve one.

"What are we going to do? I am not getting an abortion." She growled at him.

Jason lit a cigarette and inhaled the smoke. Anita ripped it out of his mouth.

"Hey!" Jason complained.

"You can smoke at your house, or outside. Not in my uncle's living room." She said angrily, snuffing it on the marble counter and throwing it in the garbage can.

"Do you have any beer?" Jason asked.

"I can't believe I agreed to have sex with you." she mumbled. "You can't drink my uncle's beer, and you're sixteen and are going to be a father! Are you even concerned about that?!" She yelled. She sounded just like Bruce.

"Look Anita, it's not that I'm not concerned, or that I don't care. I do. My father just died. That's what I'm concerned about right now. I have two little brothers who are doing their best not to cry which shouldn't be required of kids their age, and an older brother who now has to deal with me, a company, three younger brothers, and me." Jason felt weird saying that to her, he had never really shared his feelings with anyone except Bruce and Dick.

"Look Jay, I'm sorry for your loss, and I love you. Despite your awful attitude, filthy mouth, perversion, and habit of killing some criminals you're a good person, and I don't doubt any of the things you just said to me." She softened and sat down next to him. "But I can't raise a baby by myself, and you are definitely not fit to raise a baby. So I ask you again, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know." He meant it.

* * *

**Hello. **

**I know it was short but I can't this right now.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
